dandanphfandomcom-20200214-history
Van
Van is the main protagonist of the “Poor to Rich” series, and the titular protagonist of “Life of Van” series. Biography Background Van was born to a presumably poor family. At some point he began meeting and dating Chloe, who would force Van into purchasing things for her, and was unsatisfied with Van’s jobs. Her negativity presumably had an effect onto Van, leading him to have no job. Poor to Rich Van is first seen watching TV with Chloe. Chloe explains that she is bored, leading Van to chastise her for not embezzling in the joys of life. Chloe wants Van to order pizza for her, but Van refuses as he has no money, a result of having no job. Chloe angrily goes to bed, while Van is shocked to learn from his Landlord that the rent is due in one day. Van is resorted to begging to his friends, though all of them refuse, some stating that they don’t donate while others stating they need to pay their own rent. Van informs Chloe that they will be homeless, leaving a cold hearted Chloe to leave Van while humiliating and mocking him. Van tries several times, but unsuccessfully, to apply for various jobs, and is left a homeless man. While sadly walking down a road, he sees a number of cars, as there is a community church, and goes to a ceremony at the church, where the pastor says that God has a plan for everyone, and inspires them to accept Jesus into their lives. Though most people leave in disgust, Van listens to the pastor. Days later, Van gets a job as a janitor, and manages to get qualifications for a lumberjack. Eventually, he begins a small clothing company, which becomes hugely successful, after some time, Van becomes a multi billionaire, not only due to clothes, but he begins selling and investing in all kinds of enterprises. While waiting in an cafe to meet an associate, Van finds Chloe, who taunts him ands boasts about her husband working for Van’s clothing business. Van‘s associate comes and reveals to a shocked Chloe that Van is his boss and the owner of his business. Chloe later rings Van and apologises, before claiming that she was convinced by her best friend, the wife of Mike from Mike’s Motors, who was working for her mother. Apparently, Chloe’s mother ensured that Chloe was married to the associate. Van agrees to come back together with her. Chloe is revealed to have been lying all along, and she murders her own husband before digging his corpse in her garden. Van’s best friend witnesses this and informs Van, who decides to investigate. He learns that Chloe’s best friend is actually a compassionate and kind person, and that Chloe most likely killed her own mother as her mother approved of Van. Van then meets Chloe, and after confronting her deduces that she was lying all along. The police arrive and arrests Chloe, sending her to a prison. Chloe’s father is revealed to be a Mobster. At some point, while jogging, Van meets and befriends Sarah. Life of Van Van continues his friendship with Sarah. He decides to purchase a certain crop of land, but his clients claim that the owner of the land is refusing them the purchase. The owner is revealed to be Sarah, and despite much begging, Sarah refuses to sell her property. Van, upon the realisation that Sarah is the owner, then stops crazing after her property. Sarah introduces Van to the school she works in, and Van immediately gets a job there. Van is fairly popular amongst his students, but is shocked to learn that Chloe has escaped prison with the help of her father. Her fat her later sends gunmen to knock Van and Sarah out while Van proposes to Sarah, and the two are held in the basement of Chloe’s mansion. Van breaks out of the house, and manages to call the police in time to arrest Chloe and her father. Sarah accepted Van’s proposal, and reveals her father owns the wealthiest business on Roblox, though Van is initially skeptical, he faints at the size of Sarah’s fathers house. Personality Van is a seemingly weak willed, kind, compassionate individual who's willing to give people opportunities. He tends to be heroic, emotional and kind. Appearance Van was described as to having long, brown hair, initially with the default clothes, but later with rich colourful ones. He has tanned skin and the boy avatar. Like every DanDan PH character, his facial expression is solely dependant upon his mood.